


Memories Up Here... They're a Little Different

by Good_bi_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_bi_Dean/pseuds/Good_bi_Dean
Summary: This is not the finale I wanted. This was the finale I challenged myself to come up with, using the same basic storyline and the same covid restrictions and the same cast members.Because the finale was a trainwreck and, I am sorry to say, not a good episode.This is not a proper fan fic. This is a summary. Still I post it here, hoping it will bring peace. I am without my laptop and had to write this on my phone.Please be forgiving.I present this as evidence that with time and covid restrictions, the ending could have still been creative, and that even without a specific outcome or even one I particularly liked, they could have put in effort and written a good episde.
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 3





	Memories Up Here... They're a Little Different

I know there were covid restrictions, but I dont accept it as an excuse for lazy storytelling, and a boring going out episode!

Using the exact same ending for the characters (which I also didn't like, but for purposes of this excersise I am going to keep) and the same on screen characters, I developed an INTRIGUING story that might have at least been fun to watch. (I do think it should have been 2 hours, and it COULD have included flashbacks if they wanted to do that, but it's fine either way).

So here is my version (short form)

Short version-- they are in heaven but they dont know they are dead. They think it's just from the reset. They come to visit Bobby (outside the roadhouse) and mention they just came from mom and dads house. They say something about the reset or whatever and bobby tries to tell them but something happens he gets cut off. Sam and dean are trying to figure out a way to get cass out of the empty. So as they go about their business doing that, they start to realize they are losing time and memories. Something isn't right. Eventually they put it together and go back to confront Bobby who says that's what I've been trying to tell you. Then memories come back and dean remembers dying. The boys assume sam died soon after cuz they dont remember being separated but bobby tells them time is funny here... then dean remembers bobby telling him time is funny here and taking baby for a ride and sam remembers his life. Then we see the reunion on the bridge. Then we go back to the roadhouse and dean says "so cass is stuck in the empty" and bobby says, not exactly. When jack blew up the empty, cass was ejected, and he helped Jack fix heaven. They've been on a fishing trip, but "they'll be coming along shortly."

Back to the bridge. Thank the fans, zoom out show the cast waving.

Note: the lost time and memories also explains why they are the only 2 people we see. They go to see somebody and we see them afterwords with evidence that they went but it's all a blur. Maybe they suspect their old nemesis the trickster is behind it. (Good time for some flashbacks..)


End file.
